


Opposites Attract

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Opposites Attract

**Opposites Attract**

**Pairing:** Merlin/Morgana

**Fandom:** Merlin

**Word Count:** 556

 

“Hello Merlin!” Morgana smiled as she rode up on her horse. She stopped the horse just in front of where he was standing.

“Did you have a nice ride, my lady?” Merlin walked to the side of the horse. He raised his arms and waited for Morgana to bring her leg over.

“I did. Thank you Merlin.” Morgana slid off the horse into Merlin’s arms. She froze as she stared into his eyes.

Merlin could see she was feeling the same thing that he was. It was like a tingle but deeper. He could feel her magick. He wondered if she knew what she was feeling.

“My lady!” Gwen called out from the top of the steps. “I have a bath prepared for you.”

Merlin stepped back and bowed his head.

Morgana was sure she saw him smile. She turned to Gwen. “I’m coming, Gwen. She gave Merlin one more look before heading up the steps to Gwen.

Gaius cleared his throat as he walked up to Merlin.

Merlin turned to look at the old man. “Don’t say it.”

“I wasn’t going to say a thing.” Gaius grabbed him by the arm and hurried him inside. “You better hope no one else says it either, especially to the King.”

“I just helped her from her horse.” Merlin looked at Gaius.

“Is that what you young people are calling it now?” Gaius pushed him in front of him going up the stairs to their chambers. “It looked like more than that.”

Merlin went inside and sat down. “She doesn’t see me like that, Gaius. To her, I’m just Arthur’s servant.”

“Are you sure about that, Merlin? She looked like she was seeing you in just that way.” Gaius sat his bag on the worktable. “Don’t let it go any farther for your sake and hers.”

Merlin nodded. “I better go see if Arthur needs anything.”

Gaius watched him go and shook his head. “He’ll get himself in trouble I can feel it coming.”

Merlin passed Morgana’s chambers on his way to Arthur’s the door was open and he could hear voices.

“Do you think Merlin is handsome?”  Morgana said

“Yes my lady. Why are you asking me?” Gwen asked. “Is it because you two looked like you were about to kiss in the courtyard.”

“I felt something strange when he had his arms around me. I liked it.” Morgana admitted.

“You need to be careful. The King will kill him if you are caught in a compromising situation with Merlin. I shudder to think what Uther would do to you.” Gwen sighed. “It’s best to leave it alone.”

“I suppose your right but there is something about Merlin that intrigues me.” Morgana sighed. “I will just have to be careful.”

Arthur walked up behind Merlin and slapped him on the back of the head. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing. I was just looking for you.” Merlin rubbed his head.

“Come on. I have to get to training.” Arthur walked on down the corridor.

Merlin glanced at the open door and then followed Arthur. He would just have to wonder what morgana was alluding to when she said she would have to be careful.

Later that evening, when Merlin was suddenly pulled into an alcove, he didn’t have to wonder anymore. Morgana kissed him and it was wonderful.      


End file.
